Broseph
'Broseph '''is one of the locals in the show and already knew Johnny, Lance, and Ripper before the show started. He is the new bellhop at the resort. He might not be the best worker, but he is a killer surfer. He used to work for his mom at her surf shop on Sunset Beach, but he wanted to change his scenery around so decided to get a job at the resort. He bunks with Reef and Johnny. He speaks with a Caribbean accent, which indicates he was originally from that part of the world before coming to Canada. Broseph is first seen sleeping in the fountain. He introduces himself to Reef, Emma, and Fin and then decides to take a shower in the Lobby bathroom. He went to the party from the night before and was the one who drove Lo's Jeep into the pool. When he finds Emma crying in the laundry room, he asks her what's wrong. After listening to her about her sucky day, he decides to cheer her up, so he takes her to the beach and teaches her how to surf. At the end of the day, he admits that she is a natural. When grom initiation started, he makes a deal with Johnny to avoid the gross challenges in exchange for 30% off at Broseph's mother's surf shop, and her jambalaya. However, he does have to do the challenges that aren't gross but embarrassing. At the end of the day though, the other senior finds out about the deal with Johnny. When a surfboard tour come to the resort, the most valuable surfboard calls to Broseph. He can't stop himself from taking it for a ride. But when he does the board is bitten in half by a shark. Broseph says it was the best day of his life, and even after being bitten in half the Duke board still speaks to him. Trivia *Broseph owns multiple surfboards (many of which are named after female celebrities), but his main surfboard is orange with yellow stripes. *Broseph's family is one of the few so far to be seen, but only his little brother Grommet has been seen to date, his mother and uncle have been mentioned. *Broseph was Emma's first surf coach. *Broseph's counterpart is either Owen or Geoff from the ''Total Drama series. *Broseph's counterpart is Jude Lizowski from 6teen. *He wears a blue tank top with shorts and brown flip flops when he is not surfing or in his bellhop uniform. *Broseph's afro is a spatial anomaly - capable of fully concealing foot-long hoagies and other hilarious items like fish, in the first episode he hid a five-foot long sub-sandwich. *In "Chum Music", Broseph is shown playing Ripper's guitar. *Broseph is a true soul surfer, which means no contests and above all he respects the ocean. *Broseph's name is a portmanteau of Bro and Joseph. *He is really agile on a surfboard. *Broseph does not surf for trophies (at least until Gromfest) and cannot surf while under pressure. *Gum helps him chill while under pressure. *He didn't know that the staff house had a oven or a toilet seat. *Broseph's hair may be the way it is because he doesn't use conditioner whenever he washes his hair. *Broseph knows how to fix a circuit breaker. *Broseph's iPhone is orange. *Broseph has his driver's license, as he was seen driving Stanley Stevens' car. *Broseph owns an orange laptop. *Has 7 personal wonders (waves, sleep, chili dogs, bikinis, sun, beach and boards) *Broseph's uncle taught him how to fix a circuit breaker and hooked him up with some TV sets for Club Bro. *He didn't help Reef with his mom because he wanted free food and to be able to use the toilet seat. *He is a master prankster (the best in the group). *He used to pee in the ocean. He mentions this in "The Day the Sea Stood Still". *Broseph and Lo are the only groms who aren't affect by Bummer's point system--in Lo's case, it's because her family owns the resort, while in Broseph's case, it's because he has a set job at the surf shop that his mom runs. **In fact, in the series' pilot episode, Broseph says that the reason he got the job at Surfer's Paradise was because he "needed a change of scenery" from his mom's surf shop. *He wore a suit for the first time in "Grumpy Old Brahs", much to his displeasure. *Broseph got his class 2 licence, which allows him to drive a bus in "My Fair Leslie". *Broseph had a crush on one of the tropical tan models, but she was dating Ripper. *Broseph wins Gromfest in the Boys' category and gets a lifetime supply of Beaver Tails. *Broseph is the only main character that does not have a romantic relationship with anybody. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Groms Gone Wild! *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *Brofinger *A Prank Too Far *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer *The Reefinator *Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery See /gallery. Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Broseph's Family Category:Club Bro Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Blondes Category:Teenagers